Les vertus du Quidditch
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Allison a définitivement rendu accroc Isaac au monde de Harry Potter. Fluff à crever, toujours dans ma lignée de fic où Isaac est en famille d'acceuil.


Titre : **Les vertus du Quidditch  
**

 **OOO**

Chris et Peter échangent un regard horrifié alors qu'ils entendent crier. Ils bondissent sur leurs pieds pour courir en direction des cris, qui semblent provenir du jardin à l'avant de la maison. Peter est le premier à arriver devant la porte, et il l'ouvre d'un coup sec en reconnaissant parfaitement la voix d'Isaac. Son corps se tend, et Chris n'en mène pas large.

 _Si quelqu'un a fait le moindre mal à Isaac, ça va mal se passer_ , Pense Peter prêt à en découdre avant de sentir la tension dans son corps s'évanouir.

Chris et Peter restent sans voix devant la scène qui aurait été impossible quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le hurlement d'Isaac se transforme en rire, alors qu'il court avec la crosse de Scott entre les jambes. Stiles est derrière lui, sa propre crosse entre les jambes.

La voix d'Allison se fait entendre : « Isaac est devant, offrant un point d'avance à Griffon d'or. » Commente-t-elle pour encourager l'enfant.

Pour les avoir vu et revu à cause d'Allison, le couple comprend qu'ils sont en train d'imaginer un match de Quidditch qui n'existe que dans le monde de _Harry Potter_.

Scott et Allison sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la pelouse. Les sacs de cours traînent tout près d'eux, non loin de la Jeep de Stiles qui fait mine de se vautrer, en faisant une roulade hors de sa crosse pour s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe.

« Aaaah, je crois que je me suis cassé le bras, » dit Stiles en rejouant la scène du film qu'il connaît par cœur.

Isaac fait demi tour sur son balais imaginaire pour voler vers Stiles qui gît par terre dans d'atroce souffrance. Au même moment, Allison se lève pour fouiller rapidement dans son sac et sortir une règle qu'elle tend au petit blond.

« Ta baguette, » murmure-t-elle à Isaac qui a les joues rosies par l'enjouement. Il attrape la baguette pour aller soigner Stiles en lançant un sort.

Chris et Peter observent la scène, ahuris.

Cela fait des semaines que le garçon partage leur quotidien. Des semaines difficiles, où la famille a appris à jongler avec les hauts et les bas du gamin. Isaac a beaucoup de séquelles, et là où une autre famille d'accueil aurait rendu les armes, Chris et Peter, se battent contre les terreurs nocturnes d'Isaac, contre son manque d'appétit, contre son repli. Et force est de constater que la détermination de cette famille porte ses fruits.

Allison, et son petit groupe d'amis, ont réussi à intégrer le gamin dans leur bande. Bien sûr, Ils savent que Isaac devrait se mêler aux enfants de son âge, mais ce qu'il a vécu le rend plus mature que les autres, et il n'arrive pas à se faire des amis. Alors, même si ce sont des adolescents, c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour Isaac au final.

« Papa, » salue Allison, en apercevant son père et Peter sur le perron.

« Bonjour les garçons, » sourient le couple.

Scott se met debout et salue les deux hommes.

« Salut monsieur Hale, monsieur Argent, » répond Stiles essoufflé, en vérifiant son bras guérit par enchantement. Il fait un petit clin d'œil à Isaac.

« Je l'ai guéri, et j'ai gagné. » Rigole Isaac, essoufflé, avec un véritable sourire sur le visage.

« Nous avons le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps ! » S'exclame Allison en allant à la rencontre du gamin pour le soulever du sol et le prendre dans ses bras, puis se diriger vers ses papas. Elle dépose Isaac près d'eux.

« Si il n'avait pas eu un meilleur balais que le mien, je l'aurai remporté ce match ! » Fait semblant de râler Stiles, en ramassant les crosses laissées au sol.

« Mauvais perdant. » Se moque Scott, en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

« Vous voulez manger une glace ? » Demande Christopher à tout le monde.

Isaac hésite un instant avant d'attraper la main de Peter. Ce qui est de toute évidence un 'oui' pour l'enfant.

« Uniquement si ce sont des Ben&Jerry's ! » Sourit Stiles de toutes ses dents, en sourcillant.

« On devrait lui donner des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. » Marmonne Peter, en rentrant. Ce qui fait sourire sa petite famille.

Isaac tient toujours la main de Peter qu'il suit jusque dans la cuisine, suivi par les autres. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Peter le soulève pour le déposer sur le plan de travail. Il ouvre ensuite le congélateur. Chris sort des bols et des cuillères, alors que les adolescents s'assoient à table. Isaac observe joyeusement toute l'agitation dans la cuisine. Il se sent bien dans cette maison, avec cette famille. Avec Peter.

Isaac ose demander des choses, mais toujours avec ce ton qui laisse transparaître une incertitude.

« Je peux avoir les ours ? » Demande-t-il de sa voix calme, à Peter.

Peter ne répond pas, mais il tend trois boîtes à son mari, et il en garde une près de lui. Celle avec les ours polaire sur la boîte.

Isaac sourit en reconnaissant l'emballage. Un soir, il en a mangé avec Allison, alors qu'ils regardaient Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets dans la chambre de celle-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait de la glace. Il a adoré.

Peter le sert en savourant le bonheur qui irradie du gamin. Et pour le coup, il vide littéralement le fond de la boîte dans le bol du gamin, sous le regard désemparé de Stiles qui s'écrie : « Oh non ! J'en voulais aussi. »

Peter marmonne entre ses dents, en faisant mine de bien racler la boîte pour tout mettre dans le bol d'Isaac. Il lève ensuite les yeux vers Stiles en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

Allison et Scott rigolent, en se servant dans le pot Cookie Dough.

« Si tu ne fais pas un choix rapidement, tu n'auras plus rien du tout, » le prévient Chris en prenant la Strawberry Cheesecake.

Isaac commence à savourer la glace dans son bol. Il laisse fondre l'un des ours en chocolat blanc sur sa langue.

Isaac est encore trop mince, mais ils ont réussi à stabiliser un poids acceptable chez le gamin qui commence à retrouver du plaisir dans la nourriture. Il y a tellement de choses savoureuses dont il ignorait l'existence.

Isaac baisse les yeux sur son bol, et en voyant l'énorme quantité de glace qu'il y a dedans, il demande timidement à Stiles : « Tu veux partager avec moi ? »

Peter s'arrête de manger.

Chris ne dit rien mais il observe la scène.

C'est incroyable la gentillesse qui peut émaner de cet enfant, alors qu'il a vécu l'horreur, il pense toujours aux autres. Souvent, c'est Peter qui est au centre de ses préoccupations.

« Tu as déjà goûté celle-ci ? » Demande Stiles en agitant la Chocolate Macadamia devant lui.

Isaac hoche la tête à la négative.

« Je vais en prendre, tu la goûteras dans mon bol. » Dit Stiles, d'accord pour partager, avant de s'assurer : « Tu n'es pas du genre à gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche en bouffant des noix, au moins ? » Il fait gonfler ses joues pour mimer la réaction allergique.

L'enfant rigole en hochant la tête. Peter accoudé au comptoir, se redresse pour soulever Isaac et le déposer par terre. L'enfant se dirige vers Stiles, et il prend la place vide près de lui, en plaçant son bol sur la table.

Stiles enfourne une grosse cuillère de Chocolate Macadamia avant de prendre une autre cuillérée qu'il tend vers Isaac.

« Tu vas adorer, » essaie de dire Stiles la bouche trop pleine de glace.

C'est la première fois qu'Isaac goûte de la glace au chocolat. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Waouh ! » Immédiatement après, il enfonce sa propre cuillère dans le bol de Stiles sans attendre d'y être invité. Tout le monde le regarde tandis qu'il se délecte en découvrant quelque chose d'aussi commun qu'une crème glacée. Il s'empresse de prendre une troisième cuillère, presque compulsivement.

« On ne devait pas partager ? » Demande ironiquement Stiles.

 **OOO**

 **Je transforme ces pauvres types méga virils en guimauves...dieu me pardonne !**


End file.
